


Ridiculous

by On_Every_Spectrum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Clint Calls Phil Sir, Communication, Cuddles, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Clint barton, Gay Kink, Gay Phil Coulson, Intimacy, Kink, Kinky Author, Love, Loving D/s, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Painplay, Moving In Together, Nipple Play, Orders, POV Phil Coulson, Praise Kink, Queer Character, Queer Clint Barton, Queer Kink, Queer Phil Coulson, Queer author, Realistic Kink, Realistic bdsm, Restraint, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Sub Clint Barton, Teasing, gay author, loving bdsm, loving kink, queer, realistic d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Every_Spectrum/pseuds/On_Every_Spectrum
Summary: "Phil acted quickly, pushing himself up and pouncing on Clint before the other man really had a chance to realize what was happening. Not that he couldn't have managed to catch up and fight it if he really wanted to. Clint was still an agent. But, he didn't want to. Instead he went limp, letting himself be thrown. And, when he bounced back against the wall with a resounding thud, he was already breathless."





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be realistic and is based on my own experiences with kink, that being said, it's not a how to guide. Please do your own research before any kinky play.
> 
> Also, be aware that Phil and Clint have negotiated ongoing consent for the kind of manhandling that goes on in this story. Flirting and teasing by itself does not equal consent. If you're not one hundred percent certain everyone involved is completely good with and wanting what's happening, don't do the thing before asking and getting an affirmative first. Consent is non-negotiable.

"You know. That's a nice solid wall there." Clint drawled, knocking on the wall. Producing more of a thud than an echo.

"Hmm. It is." Phil replied, hiding his amusement as he watched his boy. Letting himself act half distracted.

Clint chuckled, perfectly aware that Phil was putting on an act. They knew one another far too well. He stepped in closer, not touching but near enough that he could.

"My body is pretty solid as well." He continued in a flirty tone of voice that was ridiculous considering what he was saying. "Haven't even been to medical all month."

"That's hardly reassuring." Phil scoffed, turning to look at Clint. "Haven't needed to either. I swear." He hastened to add. "C'mon. You know I'm in good shape." He waggled his eyebrows.

Phil didn't bother to hide his laugh this time. "You're ridiculous." He observed, bumping into Clint's shoulder as he moved past him.

Clint quickly turned and followed. "I'm just saying, you could totally throw me into that wall if you wanted, sir." Eager, yet casual. Just flirting at the moment.

"Kinky boy." Phil laughed, and bumped into Clint again. Light and loving. "Help me finish moving these boxes and then we'll see what I do with you." He hovered just long enough on that last part to leave a hint of promise.

Clint grinned wide. Yeah. He knew damned well he was getting thrown about later that afternoon. But, Phil knew he'd behave long enough to finish getting their stuff inside.

A few dozen boxes, and an extra large pizza shoveled down while perched on said boxes later they were done. Sweaty and tired and still needing to unpack and actually get set up. But, done.

They'd even managed to unpack the couple of boxes containing essentials. So, they had toilet paper in the bathrooms and a few pots and pans in the kitchen. Most importantly, their mattress was already laid out on the floor of their bedroom, made and everything.

Clint walked back inside after taking the empty pizza box out to the trash, and Phil acted quickly, pushing himself up and pouncing on Clint before the other man really had a chance to realize what was happening.

Not that he couldn't have managed to catch up and fight it if he really wanted to. Clint was still an agent. But, he didn't want to. Instead he went limp, letting himself be thrown. And, when he bounced back against the wall with a resounding thud, he was already breathless.

"Sir." He slurred as Phil leaned into his space. One leg slid between Clint's and chests pressed together. "Please, sir." He managed. Phil just smiled.

"Is this what you wanted, boy?" He asked, still pressing Clint firmly back against the wall. "Yes, please. Yes, sir." Clint replied with a bit more snap, catching his breath again.

And, Phil couldn't have that. Could he? So he leaned in closer, latched his teeth onto the crook of Clint's neck, and bit down hard. Clint whined, and his legs went out from beneath him. Phil simply tightened his grip on Clint's hips and held on.

When he finally did let go, he left behind a bright red mark. Slick and sensitive. Phil left a little nibble on top of it. Then, pulled away all together. Forcing Clint to find his legs again.

Reaching up, he grabbed hold of the man's short cropped hair. Ensuring he had a solid grip before yanking tightly. Making it clear what he planned before tugging Clint in the direction of their bedroom.

Clint followed quickly, scrambling behind Phil. Gasping and desperate. Phil watched him closely. Made certain he didn't ever put too much pressure on his neck.

When they finally reached the bedroom, it only took the slightest push from Phil to send Clint sprawling down onto the bed.

"Fuck." Clint exclaimed. "Yes, sir." He was breathing rapidly. Eyes dilated.

"Stay." Phil ordered, taking a moment to catch his own breath. Phil wasn't as young as he was once. And, Clint wasn't exactly a small guy.

Clint obeyed, remaining sprawled out across the bed exactly how he'd landed. Waiting for Phil.

Phil took his time. Even once he was breathing evenly again, he simply walked about the mattress, looking down at Clint. Enjoying the sight of him.

Clint obviously had to work hard not to squirm. He was still so self-conscious. So unsure of himself. But, he always said that he liked the way Phil looked at him, so he kept on looking.

"You're so handsome." Phil commented finally, after making Clint wait for several long moments. "My handsome boy."

Clint did squirm then, and Phil was on him in a flash. Holding him down. "Still." He reminded, fingers squeezing tightly round Clint's wrists. Clint stilled. "That's my good boy." Phil praised, and leaned down to plant a kiss on him before releasing his arms.

"You try so hard to be good for me, don't you, boy?" He continued, straddling Clint now. Letting his weight rest heavily on him. "Yes, sir." Clint replied, already a touch hazy. He loved being manhandled.

"You're such a perfect sub." Phil told him honestly. "Always so obedient." He leaned in for another kiss. Soft and sweet and gentle. Clint pressed up into it. Eager.

"Obedient." He repeated, chuckling slightly. "You're the only one who thinks that, sir." He observed. And, Phil smiled as well. "I'm the only one you're obedient for." He replied, wry and truthful. "And, even then, only when I'm throwing you around." He added.

And, Clint laughed out loud. "That's right." He said with a smile of his own. "Love it when you throw me around, sir." He met Phil's eyes. "I wanna be good for you." The joking lilt had slipped from his voice entirely and now his words were earnest and suggestive.

Phil hummed. "I know, boy." He replied, shifting his weight. "And, right now, you're going to be good for me and stay right where I put you."

He leaned forward, grabbing Clint's wrists again and using them to pull his arms up above his head. Helped him to hook his fingers onto the edge of the mattress, then pressed down for just a minute. "Stay there." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Clint returned as Phil straightened back up. Phil took a moment to look over him. Enjoying the way Clint's tank top clung to his chest, leaving his broad shoulders and well-muscled arms bare. There was already a mark resting at the base of his neck, right where Phil had bit him.

Now, Phil leaned forward a bit and rested his nails on the inside of one of Clint's wrists, dragging them steadily down his arm and onto his shoulder. Clint fought to stay still.

"You like that, babe?" Phil asked casually, as if he couldn't tell. "Yes, sir." Clint snapped back, grinning wide. "Oh." Phil feigned surprise. "You like it when I hurt you?"

"I do, sir. You could hurt me more, if you wanna." He flirted. And, he was always achingly cute like that. So eager to be used, but always leaving his power in Phil's hands. As suggestive as he got, Phil knew full well that the moment he said no, Clint would stop asking. Always his good boy.

Right now, Phil wasn't particularly inclined to say no. "Is that so?" He asked instead, eyes sparkling. "Tell me, how might you like to be hurt?" He asked, trailing his fingers across Clint's shoulders and chest as he spoke, letting them dip beneath the collar of the shirt.

"So many ways, sir." Phil pinched his nipple, and Clint moaned. "Yes, please. Like that. Love it when you play with my chest." He rambled, words catching when Phil squeezed or tugged.

"Is this the only way you like to be hurt?" He asked, fingers still tracing Clint's nipple. Teasing him.

"No, sir." Clint managed. "I like your teeth on me. Or when you pull my hair. Scratch me." His sentences were growing choppier, falling apart.

Phil pinched hard again, squeezing this time. Clint cried out, but he managed to stay put, jerking against the mattress as he struggled to stay still.

"Did you know I like hurting you?" Phil asked with a smirk, the question was rhetorical. Before Clint could even think about answering, Phil had sunk his teeth into him again. This time on the other side of his neck. Leaving Clint gasping, too distracted to even attempt words.

Once he let go, he didn't let up. Following with a series of medium bites across Clint's shoulder and onto his arm. Teeth leaving neat little dimples behind. Clint whined and moaned for him.

Once Phil had lavished Clint with dozens of bites, ranging from little nibbles to strong serious bites, he straightened up again. Taking a moment to observe his handiwork.

Clint was going to have a mess of bruises tomorrow that he'd probably insist on showing off to everyone they knew. "You look beautiful." He commented, before leaning back and scratching up Clint's leg, only stopping when he reacted the hem of the man's cargo shorts.

Clint jerked. "So beautiful for me." Phil repeated, smiling down at his boy as he leaned forward and grabbed his arms, gently tugging Clint's fingers away from the edge of the mattress.

"Stretch for me." He ordered. His boy had been in that position for about fifteen minutes already. He waited patiently, weight resting heavily on Clint's hips as he stretched.

"That's my good, boy." He praised once Clint was done. "Arms up now." Was the only direction he needed to begin tugging the man's tank top up and over his head. Tossing it aside once it was off.

"Look at my handsome, boy." He commented, mostly to himself, running his fingers down Clint's bare chest.

"Hands on me now." He ordered, positioning Clint's arms around him with his hands resting on Phil's shoulders. "You can move them however you need, so long as they stay on me."

"Yes, sir." Clint replied with a happy grin. He loved getting to touch Phil. Easily managing to shift and adjust enough to keep his hands comfortably spread across his partner's back. Even as Phil slid further down Clint's body and leaned forward again.

He didn't give any further warning before wrapping his mouth firmly about Clint's nipple and sucking. Clint tensed up around him, jerking in place. Phil smiled as he pulled away.

Then, he began to trace his tongue around Clint's other nipple. Light and teasing. Just enough to make him extra sensitive.

Clint whined. "Please, sir." He begged. "Hurt me." Phil didn't bother to respond, just kept the same steady movement. Clint kept begging.

When Phil finally did hurt him, it was with a pair of fingers grabbing his other breast and yanking. Distracting Clint before he finally placed his mouth on his nipple and pressed it between his lips.

Clint curled up, unable to keep from tilting his head up to watch. Phil grabbed hold of his hair and yanked him back down. "Stay." He repeated. Clint nodded. "Yes, sir." He promised. "I'll try."

Phil returned to his previous ministrations. Alternating between teasing and hurting. Mixing it up with the occasional pinch or scratch. Making certain Clint never knew just what to expect. The noises Clint made were beautiful.

He was just thinking it was probably about time to start slowing down when Clint said. "Think that's 'bout 'nough on my chest, sir." Still slurring his words slightly.

So, Phil shifted his attention away from Clint's nipples. Gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you for telling me, boy. You're so good for me." He praised, before continuing to set soft kisses across his boy's shoulder and chest. Winding down.

Finally, he pressed one more firm kiss to Clint's mouth, and knelt up again. Climbing off Clint. "Let me hold you?" He asked, already getting into position behind his boy. Clint shifted accommodatingly, turning on his side so Phil could spoon him tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked after a moment of cuddling. "I'm good." Clint said, sounding relaxed. "Not too subspacey. That was fun." He rolled over, turning to face Phil and snuggling up close to him.

"You have fun, sir?" He asked, eyes sparkling. "I did, babe." Phil replied, smiling down at his boy. "You're perfect for me." He praised.

"Thank you, sir." Clint smiled himself, obviously proud. Phil leaned in and kissed him gently. "You did so well for me. Did a good job staying where I put you." Clint blushed. He could say the dirtiest things with a straight face, but a bit of praise never failed to get him flustered. It was the sweetest thing.

"Love you, babe." Phil said softly, squeezing Clint gently. "Love ya too." Clint returned. Then, he grinned, expression turning mischievous. "Think I'm gonna like living together too, if this is a taste of what it'll be like. He added wagging his eyebrows.

Phil laughed and sat up. Pulling Clint up with him. "You're ridiculous." He observed, ruffling his hair teasingly. "Drink some water, boy." He ordered, passing Clint one of the water bottles set on the floor next to him. "Then, what do you say to some more cuddles and an episode of Star Trek on my computer before breaking in our new shower.

Clint emptied the water bottle and grinned. "Sounds good to me. How exactly are you planning on breaking the shower in." He wagged his eyebrows again. "You're incorrigible." Phil commented, rolling his eyes. But, he still smiled as Clint leaned back against him and settled in for the show.

"We'll see." He said simply, already thinking of just what he could do with Clint in the shower. Living together really would be nice.


End file.
